ninjago_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Season 14: Time Repeats Itself
'Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Season 14 '(subtitled Time Repeats Itself) - 14th season LEGO Ninjago. which is broadcast only on a TV show called “Ninja-cartoon tv” and cannot be found on the Internet. Kai and Zane are the mascots and focal pieces of this season. Also in this season there is a faction, namely the Ice-rgy Samurai. This, like the HoT, was based on time. Here is the transcript: Season 14: Time Repeats Itself Episode Transcript List! Plot Episode 125: Time Repeats Itself As the ninja realize Zane has returned, they also realize Kai is gone. Meanwhile, Kai is struggling to survive in the Time Repeats Itself Realm. Episode 126: The Spinjitzu Clock As Kai is trying to survive the Time Repeats Itself realm, the Time Lord, has found out he is still in the realm, as he can open the portal to destroy and conquer Ninjago. The ninja rush to find Skylor, so she can open the portal to the other realm, to save Kai. Episode 127: Time Calls for Desperate Measures As Kai is running from the Time Lord, he is caught by the general of the army, Captain Confusion. He takes him to the lord, as the ninja create the portal. Episode 128: The Fire Spinjitzu Master Kai is about to be shown who the Time Lord is, but the ninja come to save him and fight the Ice-rgy Samurai. Captain Confusion tries to stop the ninja from escaping. Episode 129: The Ice Spinjitzu Master Wu grabs Kai and saves him, Nya, Jay, and Cole still inside the Time Itself realm, the other's maintain the portal. The others are saved by Zane. But, Captain Confusion, Time Lord, and his army of Ice-rgy Samurai are in Ninjago. Episode 130: The Master of the Mind The Ninja call Neuro with his bike to come and transport them to his refuge, as the Monastery is overflowing with the Ice-rgy Samurai. Neuro is killed, Zane, Kai and Skylor are captured, meaning the Ice-rgy Samurai can travel realms. Episode 131: The Time Lord While the ninja are hiding out in Neuro's Refuge, the ninja are being assaulted by Ice-rgy Samurai and Captain Confusion. Meanwhile, Kai tries to find out who the Time Lord is, succeeding. Episode 132: The Embers of Amber Part 1 Now knowing Krux is the Time Lord, and that Acronix is Captain Confusion. Krux explains how: The two twins were sent seven years into the future, where they land here, in Ninjago. Now, both old, they are both sent to a trial that decides how terrible the sentence will be. Then, they destroyed Zane, infuriating the ninja, Nya, Cole, Jay froze to death in the bomb. Kai and Lloyd, angered create the portal with Zane's Ice to create a time portal with the Reversal Blade to banish them to the newly created realm: The Time Repeats Itself Realm, where they are forced to endure time repeated over and over again. Acronix attacked Wu, sending him into the portal, as Krux was already in, Wu is still in, as a prisoner in the Time Repeats Itself Realm. Episode 133: The Embers of Amber Part 2 Astonished, Kai is in shock. Krux is about to end Kai with the Reversal Blade from Zane, but Skylor catches it and touches Krux to absorb his Time, Ice, and Energy powers, meaning she can open the portal with the help of Kai. She used the blade to turn Krux back into a baby, but it only turns him younger and stronger. The two escape, with the blade. Episode 134: Ice Zombies The ninja outnumbered by the Ice-rgy Samurai are saved easily, by Kai and Skylor. They create the portal to send Captain Confusion back, but instead he knocks Wu in. Kai yells in that future Wu is gone, but Kai is almost pushed in, but Skylor saves him, only for her to be kicked in as the portal closed. Captain Confusion summons the old Ice Samurai and they attack the ninja. Episode 135: Spectral Ice The Ninja are attacked by melting Ice Monsters. Wu and Skylor are on a quest to save future Wu from dying, so they can save Wu and he knows how to defeat the Time Lord, according to a captured Ice-rgy Samurai, but the minion doesn't know himself. And a Frost Wyvern come's from the ground. Episode 136: Flame Thrower Kai uses Spinjitzu to knock the helmet off of Captain Confusion and Old Acronix is shown. Shocked, the ninja ask where Zane is being kept, but Acronix doesn't speak. They lock him in the refuge and head to the Monastery, Kai charged with energy. The reversal blade is kept in the Refuge, for safety not to be stolen by the Time Lord. The Frost Wyvern is defeated by the other ninja. Episode 137: Frost Catcher Wu and Skylor find Wu's Cave Drawing of Fire, Ice, and Time beams shot at what looks like the Time Lord. Then they hear a voice, that may be Wu. Zane is trapped inside a cell underneath the Monastery. Then, Krux gets him out to summon the Ice Samurai Monsters to distract the ninja. Episode 138: The Spinjitzu Dream Acronix sets himself free and steals the Time Blade. Charging with his energy that his brother took, he wishes to become a god. Using Spinjitzu he steals the Ice Mech, confiscated from the Monastery and heads to it. Meanwhile, the ninja arrive at the Monastery. Zane is being tortured and Krux reveals himself and shows the army of Ice Samurai Monsters. Episode 139: Ready or Not The ninja are weak without the guidance of Wu and are cornered by Ice Samurai Monsters. In the distance, Wu and Skylor are surprised to find the old version of Wu. Episode 140: Twos of Wu's The ninja are almost destroyed, but grab Zane and create the portal. Cole, Jay, Nya stay to battle Krux and his monsters, while Kai, Lloyd, and Zane jump into the time stream to get to the Time Repeats Itself realm. Wu and Skylor, and Wu are saved and they come, but it comes with a price. Old Wu tells the ninja the weakness of Krux, but Captain Confusion knocks Wu down into the realm, but Kai knocks him back into Time Repeats Itself realm, where Wu takes the blade and throws it to the ninja, saying the portal was closing. Episode 141: Be Prepared The Ninja barely escape the portal and come back to find the ninja defeated and defeated. Krux knocks Skylor back with the other ninja, all groaning. Kai prepares to take on Krux again. Wu rushes off the Monastery. Episode 142: Tick Tock, Goes the Spinjitzu Clock The ninja realize that the clock is a countdown to the destruction of Ninjago. The ninja know now, that the Time Lord plans to use the blade with the ninja that do not create the Time Repeats Itself Realm Portal to destroy the world using all of their powers. Episode 143: The Final Element Lloyd and Zane rush to destroy Krux, but fail and are knocked off the cliff. Wu and Snowbot save the ninja using Neuro's Bike. Kai takes on the Time Lord in a last attempt to destroy the clock. Episode 144: Fire n' Time Kai uses Spinjitzu to duel Krux. He grabs the time blade and tries to rewind the clock. Infuriated, Krux knocks it out of Kai's hands. He chuckles and grabs it shooting towards Kai. Episode 145: Time Spinjitzu Using the power of the reversal blade, Krux attacks Kai. Kai dodges the beam, rolling into the open. Krux harnessing Reverse Energy does Spinjitzu where he can stop time. Kai grabs the blade, holding out over Krux's neck, declaring, "Do you yield?" Episode 146: The Spinjitzu God: Part 1 The ninja are evacuated from the Monastery as the Time Spinjitzu has ripped apart the building. Krux grabs the blade and knocks Kai back into a weak Monastery wall, that snapped. Kai is left hanging from a twig. Now, Krux holds out the blade over Kai's neck, declaring, "Do you yield?" Episode 147: The Spinjitzu God: Part 2 The ninja see Kai hanging from the twig and use Neuro's Bike to grab Kai and drive up the stairs launching him into Krux. The two battle for the time blade. Then it flies into the air, it's anybodies game. Episode 148: The Spinjitzu God: Part 3 The ninja, busy with fighting the Ice Samurai Monsters and the Ice-rgy Samurai, cannot help Kai. Kai loses the blade and it falls into the Ice Mech. Krux jumps into the Ice Mech and turns it evil with a sword that is supercharged with the blade to hasten the end of Ninjago. Episode 149: The Spinjitzu God: Part 4 Wu spots Kai and remembers what his older self told him and Skylor. He rushes Lloyd and Zane up to help, even though the lines of battle are weak. They use the bike (it explodes and falls off the side of the Monastery) to get up and use the beams to defeat Krux, though a portal opens with space for Acronix to slip through. Krux knocks Kai off the cliff, and Acronix kidnaps him. Episode 150: The True God of Spinjitzu Acronix takes the Spinjitzu Clock and plans to use Kai's Spinjitzu and the Time Blade to hasten Doomsday. Then, Wu finds Acronix, and the two battle, Acronix with the blade, and Kai is locked in his cell. Wu wins, and grabs his staff and destroys the clock and Acronix uses an Ice-rgy Samurai skeleton's powers, the time blade and an ember that Kai had used to defend himself to shoot Wu into the Time Repeats Itself Realm. Kai, infuriated, burns his cell, knocks Acronix in, yet again and jumps in to save Wu. Zane looks, just barely, and grabs Kai, who grabbed Wu, who grabbed Acronix. Zane pulls in Kai, but he grabs Wu, and is pulled in, Kai left behind as the portal closed. To be continued in: LEGO Ninjago: God of Spinjitzu (Special) Total episodes: 26 Sets 771011 - Time Spinjitzu Clash - $14.99 Minifigs: Kai and Captain Confusion with Time and Fire Spinjitzu spinners! 771012 - Ice Samurai Monster Attack - $19.99 Minifigs: Zane and Ice Samurai Monster with Snowbot Figure 771013 - The Time Portal Showdown - $24.99 Minifigs: Jay, Cole, Ice-rgy Samurai 771014 - Ice Samurai Monster Graveyard - $29.99 Minifigs: Nya, 2x Ice Samurai Monsters 771015 - Frost Wyvern - $199.99 Minifigs: Kai, Ice-rgy Samurai, Time Lord, Jay, Nya, Wu, Cole, 2x Ice Samurai Monsters with Reversal Blade, Elemental Clock, and Snowbot Figure 771016 - Ice-rgy Ambush - $39.99 Minifigs: Wu, 2x Ice-rgy Samurai, and Snowbot Figure. 771017 (Bricktober Pack): Old Wu, Captain Confusion (Unmasked), Time Lord (Unmasked), and Scavenger Skylor. Updated by: SkyNinja17 Original Idea by: Ultimate Bendy Category:Seasons Category:Fan Series